50 Words About Booth and Cam
by NatesMama
Summary: This is my response to the One Word-One Sentence-One Couple Challenge at Bonesology. 50 words about Cam and Booth's unique relationship.


_**A/N: At our Bones forum, Bonesology (link in my profile), we were given a challenge called the One Word-One Sentence-One Couple Challenge. Basically, we were given a list of 50 words. Then, using those words, we had to construct 50 sentences centered on one canon couple/pairing. **_

_**Believe me, it sounds easier than it was.**_

_**In any case, my challenge is complete and the fruits of my labor appear below. I bolded the required word in each sentence so I wouldn't have to give you the entire list. As tough as this was, I actually enjoyed it very much. A word of warning, my couple is Cam and Booth because I love them as friends now, so if that's something you would rather avoid, please do so. You won't hurt my feelings in the slightest. **_

_**Special thanks to Mary and Bailey for giving these a read-through.**_

* * *

**50 Words About Booth and Cam**

1. Cam felt the **heat** race up her cheeks as she realized that Seeley wasn't going to take her side in the case, and that thought made her more uncomfortable than any other moment since she'd arrived in DC.

2. As she confirmed the baby's birth over the **telephone**, she signaled to Booth from across the lab with a smile and waved him over to tell him all about her new grandchild.

3. Booth stood with his hands braced on Cam's bathroom sink at 3 AM, staring in the mirror bathed in poor lighting and self-loathing and wondered if a **review **of his screwed-up life was really in order.

4. They'd met when he generously offered to shovel the **snow **in front of her crappy apartment while he took care of his own, and she welcomed him inside afterwards to find a way to thank him…and maybe warm him up.

5. It damn near made him cry that even in the middle of a **war** zone his oldest friend found a way to send him the Tasty Kakes and Wawa coffee he'd missed from home, and his childhood.

6. Booth stifled a smile as he watched Cam try to awkwardly hold a conversation with Parker over their shared **lunch**, grateful she was making the effort for him.

7. There was a **time**, long ago, where she thought that maybe they might be something special…until she met his partner and knew she would just have to take what she could get from him.

8. Cam used to love watching the news, but after hearing about Booth's failed proposal and what Hannah had said to him, she decided to **boycott** any venue where she would have a chance of seeing the other woman's face.

9. His **eyes** followed her across the forensic platform, the sway of her hips hypnotic as he replayed the previous night's activities in his head and tried to banish the guilt he felt as Cam walked into the lab and smiled at him.

10. The warmth of the **August** night cocooned them as they lay on the hood of his car under the stars and Cam did what she could to give Booth a night to remember before his deployment.

11. Booth smiled as he ate another piece of pie, wondering if anyone else knew Cam could **bake** like a professional chef.

12. She didn't know his **bones** as well as Brennan, but Cam knew things about Booth that no one, even his family, didn't know and she loved having that knowledge.

13. The first thing Cam did when she got home from the hospital was put on one of Booth's old t-shirts, intending to use it as **pajamas** to ward off the cold that had begun seeping into every pore of her body the minute the doctor had given them the unbelievable news.

14. When Brennan **crashed** the second time, Cam began to curse Booth for begging her to be in the operating room with his partner, knowing she could never refuse him.

15. When Seeley returned from deployment the second time, he was so distant and broken that Cam found navigating their relationship to be more like watching a **foreign film** without subtitles than the easy-going romantic comedy it had been before.

16. As Booth explained all his very rational (and selfish, in her opinion) reasons for breaking up with her as she lay recovering in a hospital bed, Cam discovered that for the first time in her** life**, she really could see herself as the tragic heroine and that thought made her more ill than a deadly poison ever could.

17. Seeing the look of guilt mixed with resignation on his face as she watched the two of them from below, Cam knew that their fairly recent **tradition** of post-case sex was clearly going to have to wait.

18. Booth paid the **sales**woman for the orchids and then stepped out into the inky darkness, intent on giving Cam something normal in the middle of this chaotic, semi-secretive, so-not-normal relationship they were having.

19. "I still don't know why you're afraid of someone finding out you're afraid of **birds**, Seeley." "Shut up, Camille. I am not afraid of birds, I just don't like them." "So like clowns, then." "I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

20. Booth dipped his head forward, indulging in a deep **inhale** at the join of Cam's neck and throat, where her exotic scent was the strongest.

21. The **truth** of the matter was, Cam was well aware that her father liked Seeley more than he had any other man she'd dated, and he was brokenhearted that they were now only friends and nothing more.

22. Although it should have bothered them both more, their break-up over the distance they were **traveling** to see each other was amicable and the most mature either had ever experienced.

23. As Cam stood over her **mother**'s casket, Booth's warm hand enclosed hers and squeezed, knowing that anything he said in that moment would be nothing but a stopgap constructed of well-meaning platitudes.

24. The fact that Seeley was coming to the lab less and less and the obvious attempts by Brennan to cover for that fact looked to Cam like nothing but a **recipe** for disaster.

25. Booth stood next to the high **river** wall, absently throwing rocks into the murky water and wondered if his relationship with Cam was born out of loneliness, boredom or simple familiarity.

26. She knew he was **scared** of becoming a father…and possibly even becoming his father.

27. When Seeley reached behind his back and pulled his t-shirt off in one incredibly sexy move, she jumped from the sofa and began to pull him down the hallway to her bedroom, the copy of **Leaves** of Grass that had been on her lap all but forgotten.

28. All he had wanted was to be **free** from the complication that was his relationship with Rebecca, but falling into bed with Cam brought up an entirely new set of issues he really didn't want to face at the moment.

29. When she saw the picture in the **newspaper** of the two of them together at an FBI function, the unexpected surge of jealousy made her shake her head in internal embarrassment and throw the offending paper in the trashcan next to her.

30. Cam's heart, battered badly from Andrew's betrayal, began to heal just a little bit as Seeley held out a hand and suggested a long **walk** through the park to get her mind off things.

31. As Booth watched Cam walk decisively across the platform, he couldn't help the dirty little smirk that crossed his face as he thought back to the night before and the taste of her skin mixed with **apricot** body butter.

32. Seeley's **disgusting** comment about Cam's current boyfriend only served to remind her that as wonderful as he was, he could really be an asshole sometimes.

33. The **frost** on the inside of the window made him think of her and another time, when a crappy apartment with bad heating was their whole world on the weekends.

34. As Booth listed the names of the **stars** cast in Brennan's movie, Cam couldn't help but wonder if Halle Berry was available to play her part.

35. Cam watched the scrolling news **feed** on CNN and prayed that nothing major was happening in Afghanistan that day.

36. Between Jared and Felicia, Cam and Booth were more than adept at bonding wholeheartedly over pain-in-the-ass **siblings**.

37. Ignoring Angela's blatant innuendo, Cam looked to Brennan and saw the same acknowledgment in the other woman's glance that the reality of Seeley Booth more than matched the **fantasy**.

38. Saying goodbye to her again at another **airport** only solidified his decision to end things before the distance ruined everything, including what he cherished most…their friendship.

39. As Booth twirled Cam to the **music** from the jazz band on stage, he couldn't help but admire her beauty, knowing that her brand-new husband made her happier than anyone else, himself included, ever could.

40. Stopping at their house to pick up their **mail** while they were on vacation, Cam couldn't help but look around the warm, inviting living area and feel incredibly happy that her best and oldest friend had found the kind of happiness he deserved for so long.

41. The warm, steady **love** that they felt for each other was so important to them that, no matter what happened, they were determined to keep it alive in whatever form their relationship took.

42. On any other **Sunday** morning he would have been lying next to her in her bed but the late-night call from Rebecca had pulled him from her and back to the other woman…again.

43. In the deep **fog** of painkiller and breathing machines, his large, warm and solid grip was the only thing keeping her tethered to her reality.

44. Never one to take it **slow**, this man, who started out helping her clean her walk and ended with his head on her pillow, still threw her for a loop.

45. There were moments that Booth would absolutely bet every last **dollar** he had that Cam and Brennan were never going to be able to work together, so he was incredibly grateful when they finally worked things out and became even more amazing as a whole unit than they ever had been before.

46. Any other woman he had ever met would be angry that he had left their picnic basket open to be invaded by **ants**, but Cam just laughed and made him clean the infested containers out before she would let him step foot in the car to go home.

47. The pattern on Cam's mother's **china** became instantly fascinating to Booth as her father interrogated his daughter on her relationship with the man she'd brought home for Thanksgiving.

48. Another early **morning** without his presence only served to remind her that despite their long history, he would never truly, completely be hers. And for the first time, she was perfectly okay with that.

49. While Dr. Goodman went over all of the various **emergency** procedures routine to the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Cam couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to Seeley and what he would think of her sudden reappearance in DC.

50. As she leaned forward to kiss the beautiful **baby** in Angela's arms, Cam was filled with such a feeling of peace and family and love that, as she smiled blindingly at Seeley from across the room, tears burned her eyes in gratitude that after everything this team had been through, they were there…together…and absolutely thriving. And she couldn't ask for anything more than that.


End file.
